


Untitled Story of Partying and Sappiness

by atlanticslide



Series: From Beginning To... [4]
Category: The Sandlot (1993)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanticslide/pseuds/atlanticslide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no priest, because Scott says that he feels uncomfortable with having religion presiding over them and Benny’s okay with that, but there is a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Story of Partying and Sappiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/gifts).



> Hi there, your Yuletide writer here again. Your original fic was starting to get so crazy long, so I decided to leave out some random little bits of story that weren't really necessary, like this one, but I still wanted to get them out, so here you go. I might have a couple more of these if I can get them in before the Yuletide Madness deadline!

There’s no priest, because Scott says that he feels uncomfortable with having religion presiding over them and Benny’s okay with that, but there is a party.

It’s all unorthodox enough that Scott’s father is a little uncomfortable with it – he’s never been completely comfortable with their relationship, even though Scott knows that Dad loves both of them like they’re both his flesh and blood. Over the years they’ve both become so taken into each others families that having a ceremony almost seems redundant at this point, but Benny’s been wanting to do it ever since he pressed that ring box into Scott’s hands in the middle of The Sandlot before they parted for college and baseball, and Scott kind of wants it too. Even if his dad is a little weird about the whole thing.

So there’s a party in his parents’ backyard and the get dressed up and Benny’s dad hires a catering company and Scott’s mom hires a decorator and their families are there and a few of their friends, but not many. Scott’s been working for the local newspaper since graduation, and they don’t seem to care much about his personal life, but Benny’s agent has been saying to prepare himself to get called up to the majors any day now. They’ve never really talked about what would happen if anyone besides their closest friends found out about their relationship. They talk about how to skirt the issue, how to explain their shared apartment and Scott picking Benny up at the airport when he comes back into town after being on the road for months, and it’s not really that hard to justify how much time they spend together, considering everyone around them and every team Benny has played for knows that they’re best friends.

But they don’t know the extent of their relationship, that it goes much further than friendship, so only Benny’s closest friend on his team is here today, and a few guys from high school – Squints, with Wendy and their brand new baby in tow; Ham and Tommy, with a card from Timmy saying that he wishes he could be there. Guys who, once they slowly found out, one by one, made jokes and cracks constantly, without mercy, and told them each in private that it’s really okay and it was always pretty obvious that Scott and Benny loved each other best anyway. Kenny sends a letter of congratulations from New Jersey or Connecticut, wherever he is at the moment and can’t come home from, and Mr. Mertle comes with a puppy that he presents to them as a wedding gift. Benny is pretty excited by the puppy, which he immediately dubs “Babe,” and Scott can’t rain on his parade, even though he knows that he’ll end up being the one to take care of it by himself while Benny is on the road.

They pop champagne and make horribly sappy toasts – Benny takes about courage and conviction and loving someone even when people tell you that you shouldn’t, Scott talks about legends and Babe Ruth and fate bringing people together – and Scott’s mom cries and Benny’s mom claps and beams and Benny’s brother gives a quiet toast with vague allusions to his experience in Vietnam and how death changes your views on life sometimes.

They kiss chastely and dance a little too close and make fun of Ham’s terrible moves to the music along with the other guys and it feels a little like hanging out back when they were kids, aside from the kissing. They laugh and throw a ball around while the adults – or rather, the older adults, because Scott supposes that they’re adults now too, considering they’re getting married and all – chat over their cake and plot out their kids' futures for them.

Later, after everyone leaves and Scott’s parents have gone off to hustle Johnny to bed, Benny pulls Scott up against him and smiles dopily, looking happy and a little buzzed on champagne. They lean against the side of the house and don’t say anything, just smile and brush each other’s hair back and lean their foreheads together and occasionally press their lips together. The puppy yips and yaps from inside the house and they’ll have to go check on him soon. Tomorrow they’ll head off for a trip to Puerto Rico – ostensibly their “honeymoon,” although Benny’s going to be there for the whole winter playing ball after Scott comes back home. Sooner or later they’ll have more than a few months together in one place at a time.

For the moment, they stand lost in one another.


End file.
